36 days
by Trapuccino
Summary: After having a one night stand with young billionaire Christian Grey, things don't go quite as planned for a certain English literature student and she will have 36 days to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny autumn morning and Ana enjoyed the view of the orange colored parks as she gazed through Christian Grey's apartment window. She had never expected for their second date to finish in his apartment but if she was being honest she hadn't even believed in the possibility of a second date at all. Ana had met the young millionaire when her roommate Kate had got sick and couldn't attend to the scheduled interview she had planned months in advance. Getting the appointment had being an achievement of its own and as the college's newspaper editor this was an opportunity she could not miss. Her friend coached her through the whole interview several times before the big day and Ana read and re read the questions several times so that she wouldn't fail her friend.

Meeting Christian had been an interesting event- For lack of a better term and conducting the interview had proven to be not as simple as she thought it would be, after all how can you analyze someone who is constantly trying to analyze you? He met every of her questions with two of his own, seemingly taking pleasure in getting her flustered. So Ana left, a little baffled but happy because she had everything her friend needed, it would be like the flu never happened.

It was needless to say that she was more than surprised when she saw him again at the place she worked; especially considering her job was attendant in a hardware store. It had been funny to see him standing with his sleek grey suit in the midst of the antiseptically white aisles. Turned out he was in town because he had to visit college for a lecture and decided to buy a few stuff he needed. It seemed weird; shouldn't a guy like him have people at his disposition to do this sort of thing? But who knows, maybe he was doing what he had said in the interview and mixing with common man whatever he meant by that. Still Anna thought it would be wrong to ask so she just smiled and helped him find the stuff he needed.

He was the same as she remembered, always poking here and there hoping to find information about her, it must to be something natural that came with his job, after all he couldn't have built his business without learning how to measure your competition. However this time she didn't feel as intimidated as before. Maybe it was because she knew what to expect, or maybe it was because she wasn't in his office, a place design to intimidate but rather on the hardware store, her workplace. She was always safe there. It made things easier, the talk, the jokes and she found herself enjoying her time with him. The way he teased her put a smile on her lips and made her heart race. She had been thrilled when he asked her out on a date.

She had told Kate every detail, and the two friends had waited anxiously to the night of their first date. They met in an uptown restaurant Ana had never heard before; luckily Kate had and made sure Ana was dressed for the occasion. The place was amazing with its contemporary style and upbeat music. It had seen like the perfect date… until Christian arrived.

It was as if something had changed between them, his mind would go elsewhere whenever she spoke and Ana couldn't help but to feel terrible about it. She was boring him but she didn't know what else to do. The entire date was just an awkward clusterfuck after another and she went home wondering whatever had gone wrong. Needless to say Anna was incredibly surprised when he called her and asked her out again. She thought about saying no, did she really want to spent another night like that? But she remembered the fun guy she had talk with at the hardware store and agreed to one more date. She wanted to see if she could find him again. And now here she was getting dressed after he left for work. Ana had to admit the sex had been great but, unfortunately, Christian hadn't. There was something about him that felt off and she was beginning to wonder whether she had maybe read too much into it.

Whatever, it didn't matter now, she had no interest to see him again so when she got a text from Kate to go have breakfast she left the apartment with a smile on her face. Who needed weird guys when you had great friends?

When she arrived her friend was already inside stuffing her face in a donnut. Her beautiful blonde curls were a bit of a mess and her eyes were slightly red from sleep deprivation. Today it was a big day for her, she would finally deliver the essay she had spent weeks working on and only needed a B- to have one subject less in the way of her and graduation. It's amazing still, how even without having slept probably in all night and, by the way that she digs into the fry pastry, having eaten anything at all, Kate is filled with energy. Almost as an adrenaline rush.

-I swear,- She says in between bites.- If that asshole doesn't give me at least a B, I'll take his dead toupee and hit him with it until he bleeds.- Yeap, definitely adrenaline. She took a long sip of her coffee and suddenly her shoulders slump and her expression is sad.- God, what if he doesn't pass me because I reported him to the board? How long will it take to graduate now? Shit, I knew I shouldn't have done it.

Anna takes her hand and squeezes gently, reassuringly.

-Come on, you had to do it the guy was a pervert. Besides you have been working in the essay forever, if he fails you, you can talk it the board and say it's prejudice, which it is. It's the guys first report, he wouldn't risk it.

-Yeah,- She relaxed.- You are probably right, thanks. So…- Her back straightened up and there was a sultry smile on her lips.- How was your evening?

Anna had to laugh at her friend's question but the laugh ended as soon as she remembered the night.- It was good, I just don't think I'll see him again.

-What? What happened?

So Ana told her the whole story and by the time she was finished they were at the park sitting on a bench, the breakfast well over.

-Shit, I'm so sorry Anna, are you ok?

-Of course I am!- She said, smiling.- Maybe a little disappointed but it happens and I won't worry about it.

-And I who thought we'd have a rich boyfriend to buy us stuff.- She sighed with fake sadness.

-Don't worry, we'll have money and buy those things ourselves.

-We? That sounds like a lot, you be rich and I'll suck the life out of you.

-Deal.- She agreed, if something had to suck the life out of her she preferred it to be Kate.- So I have some time before college, wanna do something?- Luckily Alex still had her notebook from last class so she didn't have to stop and go to their apartment. They spent the morning fooling around until it was time to go to college and the rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful that was until seven when she turned on her cellphone.

Kate had been in the kitchen walking nervously around. The professor had said he needed more time to correct the essays so all students should go see him after his next class. That would be in three hours and it was clear that her friend had lost any resemblance of patience long ago.

As Anna checked her phone for news she found something interesting. Or, actually, weird. Three text messages and seven missed calls from Christian Grey.

Holy shit, had she done something wrong? She doubted, especially since he hadn't told her anything, he had just left. Should she have told someone that she was leaving so they would close the place or something? Maybe broken some security rule? As much as she tried she couldn't think of a reason for him to call, let alone seven times.

The texts were weird all by themselves:

"_Have you eaten? Ask Taylor and he would bring you anything you want." _Who the hell was Taylor?

"_Anna, where are you?"_

And finally:

"_Never mind. Have fun."_

Ok, this was really weird. He surely had been mistaken and called the wrong Anna, right? Yeah, it didn't seem likely but whatever it was Anna decided the best thing to do was call him.

Somebody knocked the door and Kate sprinted towards the door.

One ring, two, three, four, five…

-Emm… Anna?- Kate calls her.- It's Christian.

Confused, Anna walks to the door and there, in his typical grey suit stands Christian.

-What are you doing here?- She asked all the more confused. She had never told her where she lived.

-Can I talk with you for a moment?- His tone was calm but for some reason she felt like a child about to be punished. No, that was ridiculous, she was clearly overthinking now.

-Sure.- She stepped outside and gave Kate a confident smile before closing the door. –So what did you..- She was cut off when he kissed her. Eager lips devouring her mouth. It took her a few seconds to think again and push him away.

\- I missed you.- He told her smiling as he caressed her cheek. The feeling of his hands on her was starting to feel uncomfortable but she thought it would be rude to back away.

-Emm, ok but what did you want?- He dropped his head to kiss her again but this time she pushed him off and took a step back.- Besides that.

His loving expression turned cold all of the sudden.

-I tried to talk to you but you never answered.

-Yeah I saw but why…

-So you chose to ignore me?- He was angry now, jaw tense and his voice rasp. Anna fought to keep the fear in line, what was she even afraid of?

-No! No, my phone had the battery low so I turned off and I just saw your texts. I was just calling you when you came here.- Still angry, he looked at his cellphone. His expression softened when he saw her call and she relaxed as well, if he had only listened… Wait a minute, why did she had to explain anything? He had no reason to be mad at her and yet she felt as if she had done something wrong. She didn't like this.

-What were those texts about?- The idea that it had been a mistake had disappeared from her mind and the uneasy feeling she got only got worse.

-I just wanted to see how you were.- He shrugged and his tone was hurt. Again she felt bad for him and it took all of her self-control to remember that she had not done anything wrong.

-And that last one, about having fun?- The second she said it he turned cold, again. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Anna was getting tired and it wouldn't take long for her to tell him to fuck off.

-Just telling you to have fun in class… after all, you looked so happy with that guy…- Anna gasped, fear definitely settling in. He had followed her?

\- You, you followed me?- She could barely keep her voice from trembling as she tried to look for an explanation. There had to be one.

-Anna,- He half sighed, half threatened.- You don't know how it is like, I was just trying to keep you safe…

-From what?! Oh my God, just, tell me this is some kind of joke. A sick prank that rich guys do with the people they fuck.- Her voice was so loud neighbors would hear but she didn't care.- You can't just stalk me, why the fuck would you do that?

-What the fuck was I supposed to do? Huh?- He lashed out on her.- You weren't at my place and you weren't answering my calls...

-So you followed me? Dude, we barely know each other, so what if I wasn't at your place? Was I supposed to stay there forever? – She let out a bitter laugh.-You know what? This is enough, I had enough. Don't ever call me again, don't come to visit, which by the way I still have no idea how the hell you knew where I live and I don't want to know, and especially don't stalk me.

To her surprise, because she had expected for him to lash out again, that seemed to be his thing when things didn't go his way, he sighed.- Ok, listen it's been a long day and I'm sure you are tired.- He tried to grab her arm but she shanked it away.- Why don't you just eat something, sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning. You'll realize your mistake soon enough.- Her mistake?

-Yeah, I don't think so buddy and I don't want to see you again, if I ever do I'll call the police and I'm serious.- She stood there trying to look more confident than she felt. Christian remained silent for a few seconds before storming away. Tears had formed before she could control them and she went back to her apartment. What the hell had just happened?


	2. Day 2

Nothing.

As she slept Anna could feel nothing. Her mind was perfectly disconnected from her body and the outside world, calmly resting without a hint of thought, no images or sounds to be felt.

Suddenly, feather-like touches set her mind awake. They softly roamed through her legs, up her tights turning into fingers caressing her skin. The familiar touches ran their way up her body, every stroke awakening her sense, shaping her. Her mind and body connected.

The fingers traced her stomach and went up, circling the curves of her breasts. Anna turned her head to let the feeling reach her neck, slowly, steady. Hands went down her arms so soft she could barely feel them, as a wet tongue pressed on her pulse point, lips kissing and sucking slightly, roaming up her jaw and down again. Her tights pressed hard against each other to calm the ache that was making her moan. Why weren't the fingers there? Or the tongue? She tried to think them there, somehow willing it to happen with sheer thought power. Anna pictured them there, the fingers roaming in the softest skin of her inner tights, getting closer and closer but the feeling only lasted a second before it was gone.

She was about to protest when the fingers disappeared and her body was paralyzed. The incredible feeling was now a lost dream in this nightmare. Alarmed, Anna tried to open her eyes but the room was too dark and only subtle shapes could be seen. She tried harder to make something of her surroundings but the more she tried, the blurred the shapes would get until it became a dark-greyish fog. Her heart beat hard against her chest and a cold sweat covered her back, arms and legs as she saw something approaching, whatever it was Anna knew it wasn't good. She tried to move, to get up and run but it was as if something incredibly heavy was pressed on top of her, and the more she tried to move the more desperate she got.

Just then someone, not something, climbed on her bed, the weight sinking the mattress at her feet. Terrified, Anna tried to scream but only a strangled shout came out. The person came closer, climbing her frame and fear completely took over her not letting her think straight. With great effort she weakly lifted her head but it fell back again. She turned it to the side to where she knew the door was and tried to scream again knowing it would be futile, only a gasp of air came out this time. Her arms sat useless at her sides, she could feel the tiredness in its muscles. That was one of the worst parts, that she could move but was too weak to do so.

A cold finger touch her neck and she held back a cry. Her mouth trembling from disgust and fear. The finger slid down to her heart, its crazy beating resonating behind her ears and making the man's words silent before he gave her a crooked smile and dipped his head to her.

Anna opened her eyes. Her heart was still beating loudly and it took her a second to realize she had been dreaming. She was a the colorless wall that was near her. She was in her bed, she realized immediately, sleeping on her side. Without wanting to wait any longer, Anna moved her legs and was flooded with relief when they, indeed, moved causing a soft sound against the sheets. She rolled on her stomach as she breathed in the essence of her pillow, content with being awake and not paralyzed but still the fear was fresh in her mind so she quickly raised up her hand and turned on the nightlamp.

For a moment she had imagined someone there in her room, watching her sleep and that as soon as she would turn on the light and saw him, he would attack her. The bright light gave shape and a yellow color to her room in an instant but luckily there was no one there, everything was exactly as she had left it the night before. Anna looked at her clock in the small dark wood table; it read four fifteen AM. She grabbed it, her hand-eye coordination still a little bit iffy after just woken up and set the alarm for twenty minutes earlier than she had set it before, she turned the light off and went back to sleep.

When the alarm rang two hours later Anna turned it off and decided to sleep for a few more minutes. After all waking up in the middle of the night always got her tired… the night.. The dream! Her eyes shot open at the memory of the nightmare and she remembered why she ahd to get up earlier. Anna forcefully removed the sheets away letting the cold air reach her body and wake her up more, her bed no longer so comfortable. She got up, the cold tiled floor bothering her feet and started the morning.

Having nightmares wasn't something that happened very often to her, only every once in a while like most people she supposed. She knew however that whenever she would have one she had to forget it soon enough or it would bother her during the day and, if she thought about it long enough, new nightmares would emerge. That was why if she had the chance to wake up during the night she would set the alarm early in the morning because waking up before she was supposed to made her feel good, as if that day was especial, as if she had a especial purpose unlike before. It was silly really but it helped a lot and, even though leaving bed could be a stunt on its own she did feel better during the day. Her tiredness would go away, replaced by an enthusiastic energy that would carry her on through the day.

By the time that Kate woke up Anna had already showered; the first thing she always did since the water helped her wake up and it was always nice to start the day smelling like shampoo and soap. She had also written three more pages for her upcoming English final in Kate's computer, hers had got useless a week before and she was still two hundred dollars short to buy a semi-decent new one, and she was already making breakfast; heart shaped pancakes with fruit and orange juice, Kate's favorite.

Yesterday after that confusing incident with Christian Grey, Kate got called by a friend to go look for the grade in her final. Kate had insisted for Anna to go with her even if she was to stay in the place for half an hour and she had rapidly agreed, not wanting to stay alone at the moment but also, and this was ridiculous really, because she was afraid of letting her friend leave the place alone. Anna didn't think Christian would anything _bad _to her friend but she would feel better if she went with her, at least until things calmed down. Kate got a B after all and celebrated by eating a tube of pringles and sleeping early. Unfortunately she still had three more finals this week so Anna was making sure that Kate was eating properly, the same thing she did for her two weeks before when Anna had been at the worst schedule of her life.

-Morning.- Kate saluted as she walked into the kitchen dragging her feet on the floor. Her beautiful blonde hair is tied in a messy bun with a few golden strands loose on the back. Anna feels her arms around her waist and Kate puts her chin on Anna's shoulder peeping at the food on the stove.

-Um.- She murmurs.- I love it when my woman knows how to please me.

-Oh, shut up.- Anna laughed and playfully pushed her away with her hip. –Go cut the fruit woman.

-Yes master.- She replied in a monotone an did a little reverence.

They ate in relative silence with Kate working on her computer occasionally mentioning something and Anna reading the information about North Korea for her next final. It wasn't until an hour later that Alex came to look for her. He was a classmate from one of her English classes and lived nearby. They were a group for the upcoming exam, the first part was a group research that would be presented between the two and be graded as a team and then they would each present their individual paper. They had to discuss how they were going to approach the presentation so she had given him her address, that way they could talk on the way to college. She hugged Kate goodbye, they wouldn't be seeing each other until the night, and headed downstairs were Alex was waiting. To her surprise he wasn't alone, Chris, another classmate was there with him.

-Hey!

-Hey! I ran into Chris just now and thought that we could walk together.

-Great, how are you?- Chris, or Christina really was a tall brunette woman with a strongmind and determinate attitude. Her and Anna didn't know each other too well but they got along just fine, unfortunately just fine could change with an awkward small talk, something she was very prone to do. Small talk wasn't her thing, it felt uncomfortable and pointless most of the times for her so she tried to deviate from the usual "How are you" by giving people more to talk about.- Mary tol me you guys were having problem with your research?

-Oh God, yes. I don't even know why the hell we chose that stupid theme, there is absolutely no info anywhere.

The three of them walked carelessly to class, talking about classes and projects but mostly, about nothing in particular. It was nice to be like this, the nightmare from before barely registered in her mind.

By the time Anna got back to her apartment it was already dark. When she entered the place she turned the lights on and put the chinese food on the kitchen counter. Kate hadn't arrived just yet but she would be there soon enough, she had texted her a few minutes earlier how the creepy professor wanted to discuss her note in private but she had declined, whatever the guy wanted to say to her he would have to do it in public.

She started to take her work uniform off, her arms slightly stiff for that day's work; she had had to help in unloading merchandise from the delivery truck, after all it was only her and her boss but the boxes were too heavy, about forty pounds each some containing delicate equipment. She had almost dropped one that had FRAGILE written all over it had it not been for a costumer that help her out. He was really nice thank God, and he even stayed to check if the pieces were alright. He was a plumber apparently, she just knew him as one of the regulars. The little stunt would make her arms sore next day.

On her way to her bedroom something caught her eye. There was a package and new flores in a vase on the kitchen table. As the days grew warmer small flower stands started to blossom in every corner. Kate loved to buy jasmines or daisies every now and then but she had certainly outdone herself that day; there were about ten beautiful dark red roses on the crystal base. It was strange because just like her roses were not her favorite flowers, Kate's favorite was jasmines and Anna's was freesias. Or… maybe they were a gift from a guy? A smile formed on Anna's lips at the thought of it, it had been a while since Kate had dated someone, especially after that asshole Jeremy. It would be great that her friend was starting to see someone new.

But then there was the package; it was wrapped in the typical brown paper for deliveries and in the label it said "For: Anastasia R. Steele". Instantly curious she ripped the paper apart, her mother always had a tradition in which whenever you received a gift you had to break the paper, not save it, or it would be bad luck. Her eyes went wide with surprise once she removed the protection wrap. It was a new laptop.

Her parents had bought her a computer! A really good one, it had to cost at least a thousand dollars, it was amazing but what were they thinking? It was so typical of her mom, struggling with the bills but still buying expensive stuff. She looked at the package again, Kate had probably received it when she was having lunch and Anna wondered if she had known something about it and made it a surprise.

She was about to call her parents to thank them when Kate walked in.

-Heyyyyy! Oh you bought food thank God I forgot.

-It was my turn to buy, remember?

-Oh,- She said walking into the room.- No wonder I had forgotten… What…? Hey, you bought a computer!- She picked the box and looked at it upside down.- Holy shit, how much did it cost?

That was weird. Kate looked really surprised but, hadn't she been the one to receive it?

-Wait, didn't you anything about it?

-About what?- She asked confused.

-The computer,- Anna got up from the couch and went to look for the label.- My folks bought it… this can't be.

-What?

Looking at the label there was only her name but no shipping address, how would they know where to deliver it? An uneasy feeling spread through her body. _A woman loves roses._

-Did you buy the flowers?- Anna asked her roommate.

-No, I wasn't here all day.- She shrugged looking at her friend with a worried look. Anna went to the flowers that sat neatly in their vase, there was no card, nothing but if Kate hadn't been in the place how had the flowers and the package gotten inside the apartment?

-Mmm… Anna?- Kate was holding a grey envelope that she had picked from in between the messy wrapping paper. With shaky hands she picked it up, afraid it was going to jump at her.

_I trust you can leave it behind. You should have your own computer. _

_C.G._

Holy shit.

-Are you ok, what's wrong?- Kate's voice sounded far away with the sound of her pulse beating loudly behind her ears. Her fingers felt cold where the letter was touching her and she looked around the room uncertain of the false security she felt there.

It was him. He had bought her the computer.

Christian Grey had broken into her place.


	3. Day 3

**I'm really sorry if this chapter came out a little sloppy, I had to finish it or else I never would have. **

**What do you think of the pace so far? I know it can be slow but since it's day by day not everything can happen in a chapter. Things will speed up, I promise but if you have any comments just let me know review or PM**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, favorite and followed this story you guys are amazing! And to the guest reviewer who wrote about quotation marks, I don't know what you mean, where, why? English is not my native language so I apologize if I'm screwing it up.**

-So…- Kate started sitting up in bed.- What are we going to do?

She looked at Anna still between the sheets as she remembered what had happened last night.

After realizing that Christian or someone working for him had entered their place and left those gifts on the table, both roommates had stayed in a state of shock before freaking out.

_-Oh my Go! Oh my God!- Kate had started to scream pulling out her hair so hard Anna thought she would rip it off.- This is fucking sick, motherfucking asshole!_

_As concerned as Anna was, ever since she was little situations of great stress calmed her down. Perhaps it was because when her mother got upset it was after her to keep her head cool and fix whatever was wrong. So that's what she did then when she grabbed Kate gently by the shoulders and helped her seat in the couch with her, rubbing circles in her back to calm her down._

_-Ok calm down honey, it's ok. Breath.- Anna hoped that using a calm tone of voice instead of the enraged screamed she had stuck on her throat would her friend relax and, to her surprise it did. She stopped screaming and her breathing was normalizing as she kept her eyes fixed to the floor._

_-I'm gonna get you some water, I'll be right back.- Anna knew they had to do something about it but that could wait, Kate needed her now. As she went to the kitchen Anna looked at the dark wooden door that gave entrance to their apartment. Being on the eight floor with windows that gave to an inner garden she knew that the only way to have entered had to be through the main door, especially when carrying the computer and flowers but when she had opened it nothing had been wrong. Shouldn't be the wood chipped or the lock loose if they had opened it by force? That's how it always happened in the movies. Chances were that they had forced the lock with some sort of tool, after all their apartment wasn't fort nox and the creepy billionaire could surely hire someone to break in. It was why he would what most disturbed her._

_By the time she returned with the water Kate was holding Christian's computer._

_-We should sell it.- She said her eyes never leaving the box._

_-What?_

_-The computer,- Kate looked at her then and dropped the box walking to her.- Listen to me, this thing has to cost at least a thousand bucks we should sell it and with the money we will buy the sluttiest most expensive dresses we can find, go to a bar pick up some guys, have a motherfucking orgy and send this guy a picture.- Once more Anna couldn't tell whether her friend was jocking or not._

_-Well… the idea does sound promising…- Kate smiled and nodded for her to go on.- But we are not keeping it. Tomorrow morning I'll wrap it up and send it to his building.- She didn't want anything from him. Kate seemed a bit disappointed when she looked at the computer again but eventually she agreed._

_-And what will you tell him?_

_-Nothing.- Anna shrugged.- I won't talk to the guy. This,- She pointed at the gifts on the table.- It's just him trying to get a reaction, to get me mad and to talk to him. I'm not gonna give him what he wants, he'd get even worse._

_-Or maybe he thinks that because you didn't complain he can keep stalking you?_

_-I'm sending his fucking computer back that's not exactly a "Welcome" sign. Plus I already told him to fuck off and it clearly didn't work, maybe if I don't pay hi attention he'll just move on._

_-But you can't let it be by chance! You don't know if __**maybe **__he'll fuck off because __**maybe**__ he'll keep pushing. You can't be passive with guys like these! Put your foot down; tell him exactly what you want and how he can shove his stupid stalker behavior up his virgin ass!_

_That was how an argument started that would last all night long. As good friends as they were, and even though they loved each other very much it was clear that the two had very different personalities something which was usually for the best since they both got to be each other's balance; Kate would help Anna be more open and happy whilst Anna helped her friend to think twice before acting. Nevertheless this was one of those few situations in which their differences were a burden instead of helping._

_Anna knew that Kate was right up to some point. Even though she had specifically told Christian to stay away from her, and any normal guy would have done just that, perhaps a stronger approach was needed. Who knows? Maybe if the guy doesn't get a 'fuck you little asshole, fuck you' card he would think it was perfectly ok to do what he did._

_The thing was, Anna couldn't just forget a lifelong of upbringing and self-imposed isolation in one go, especially when it was about dealing with a stalker. Her mom would always tell her that bullies are nothing but cowards, everything they do is to get validation from someone so, if you play along they will get what they want, they will know that they are acknowledged and will just keep on pushing. The best thing anyone could do was just ignore them and the bullies would eventually get bored and move on._

_It was ten P.M when they realized something. Someone had broken in, they had to call the police! The two of them quickly set their differences aside and called the police. Now they were doing something, they would file a complaint or set a restraining order and wouldn't have to worry about Christian Grey ever again._

_Unfortunately it turned out the police was useless. Two officers arrived, a short skinny men and a brunette tall women. They described the whole thing, not leaving any details out but the officer only asked one question._

_-Was anything stolen?- They hadn't really thought about it and after doing a general checking of the place nothing seemed to be missing._

_-But, but he left this!- Kate pointed again at the table probably feeling as desperate as Anna did but the officer barely looked that way._

_-Look ma'am we have to be honest here. The lock is not forced and nothing was stolen, there is not even a reason to dust for prints so even if this guy... Emm Mr. Christian Grey is involved there is just nothing to pin him on for it. I'm sorry._

_Useless. And to think they believed calling the cops would solve anything._

_-Look, as far as crimes goes this isn't a terrible one, you should be thankful you even got something out of it.- Anna did not respond. She didn't think punching a police officer in the face would do much to help her cause so when she calmed herself down all she could do was give him a tight smile._

_-You're right. It's great that I can't feel safe in my own house. I __**should **__be thankful._

_-Look,- The men sighed and looked away.- For what you've said this guy has a lot of money, guys like that can never be taken down, it's just pointless to try._

_-Oh, I feel so much better.- Kate sneered at him. Before the guy could say something worse he shut his mouth and left. Tired and disappointed they went to bed but because it had been a tense day they both slept in Anna's bed. It was silly but they could both sleep better knowing the other was near._

Back in the present Anna thought on the chances at hand. What could they really do?

-I'm going to call him and tell him exactly what I want from him; nothing.- A face to face meeting was definitely out of the question. She didn't want to talk to Christian, forget about seeing him again.- And I'll send the computer back to his building.

-Ok.- Kate nodded and hugged her legs, letting her chin rest on her knees.- I'm still trying to figure out how the hell he got in. You think he somehow climbed up the window?

-No, there is nothing to hold on to.- There were no balconies or moldings for someone to climb up.- He must have forced the lock, the stupid cop just didn't notice.

-I don't think so. You know how Jason used to do all this stupid things when we were kids? He also learned how to open locks. I never got how he did it but he said that no matter how careful you were you always left marks behind. It's because of how the locks are, the police would have noticed even that idiot.

An idea occurred to Anna and she sat up in bed.

-They used the key!

-What key? Oh god you think they stole it from us and put it back in?

-That's… something I hadn't thought about but no, the janitor has an extra key for every apartment in case of emergency.- There were two janitors in their building, Robert and Janice and they always carried the keys in a big metal ring on their belt, there was no way someone could take a key out without them noticing.

After the girls had breakfast, which consisted of the chinese food they hadn't ate the night before they went to pay a visit to Robert downstairs, they figured since Janice shift started way after the girls got to the place it had been Robert the one who let the stranger in. Kate wanted to go on full battle mode but Anna persuaded her otherwise. Robert was a seemingly nice guy, if they scared him he may never talked and really all they had were suspicions not proof. If that didn't work she would help Kate with whatever she wanted to do.

-Hey Rob. How are you?- Kate asked the happy looking men that was swipping the floor. Was it her imagination or had his face changed when he saw them?

-Good morning girls. Can I help you?

-Yes, we wanted to know whther you had let a man into our apartment last night?- His half smile dropped completely and he seemed to have gone pale. Not a great sign.

-A.. a men? No no, why did something happened?

-Yeah, somebody broke into our place and left gifts. A creep.- Kate clarified with a sweet smile.

-And they used our key, the same one you have.- Anna pointed at the keys in his belt.

-I don't know what you are talking about…

-That's ok.- Anna said calmly.- We can call the police and they'll explain it to you on the way to the precinct.- Was that how it was called, the precinct?

-No! No please… I didn't do anything.

-Oh c'mon Rob, breaking into the apartment of two beautiful young ladies is not something you want to have on your resume. Or are they no longer giving jobs in jail?- Kate asked in an innocent tone and Robert went even paler.

-I… I…

-Look Rob,- Anna began in a kind voice.- Somebody broke into our apartment, we are worried. You were the only one with a key, did someone pay you?- He looked at her in the eyes for the briefest moment before looking away again.

-My God… God! I'm so sorry! I, I… The man came here and said he had a delivery for you but it was expensive so he didn't want to leave it here even though I insisted… He said he was your boyfriend and wanted to surprise you, he had flowers and I still hadn't got pay. I thought it would harmless, you know?- He explained rapidly.- I stood outside the whole time making sure he wasn't doing anything weird. I swear I had never done anything like this before, please! I'm so sorry I'll never do it again.- He stopped to catch his breath as he looked at both girls in the eyes looking for a sign of forgiveness or anger but they stood arms crossed, not showing any emotion.

-Who was he?- Rob finally asked.- What… what did he…?- He didn't want to finish that sentence.

-Nothing.- Kate almost spit and Anna remember the officer's words "Nothing happened here."- But not thanks to you.

-Do you remember what he looked like?- At the question his eyes light up and the ghost of a smile appeared in his pale-pink lips.

-Yes, I have him on tape.

Looking at the screen that showed a pixeled version of the building's main doors the figure of a tall man appeared. He was wearing all black clothes and he carried the package on one hand and the red roses in the other. Anna felt herself get closer to the screen to try and see better but the man's face was never visible. Sometimes he was giving his back as he talked to Robert, others he had the flowers covering him when he moved. It was as if he knew where the camera was though that didn't surprise her. It could be Christian, she thought. His body looked different but that could be the black outfit and the camera's distorted recording.

-You can't see his face.- Kate complained.

-I have a better look here.- He opened a new window.- It's from the new security camera.- He pointed at some point in the ceiling and went back to rewinding the recording, images moving unnaturally fast. Anna left the room and went to the lobby positioning herself at the entrance. From that point she could see the small black camera in the white ceiling but not the white one that Robert had pointed out since it was covered by the ceiling's molding. Maybe whoever it was that entered had seen the first camera but not the second one.

-Anna!- Kate called and she walked back into the room.- It's not him.- She said tilting her head to the side looking at the screen.

The man on the tape was not Christian. He was older and had a tougher look. _Military _she thought but for some reason he looked familiar to her, she just couldn't pin point where she had seen him.

-Who?- Rob asked looking again peeping at the screen but they ignored him.

-At least we know his face.- And that was more than they could hope for. They knew from the beginning that even if the janitor told them that "Yes it was that billionaire, Christian Grey!" there was still nothing they could do about it, they could try and show it to the police but what would they do? They had barely listened.

Not knowing who had been in their home and what he had done had been what most terrified them but now that they had seen his face they could picture him in their home and, even though it was still terrifying knowing who the man was gave them a sense of control over it, something they desperately needed.

-So… -Robert asked tentatively.- What happens with me now?

-You sure you don't want me to call?- Kate asked sitting next to her on the couch. They were back in the apartment and Anna decided it was time to call Christian. Kate and she had decided to report Robert to the neighbors association, after all everybody had the right to know that he had accepted a bribe to let a stranger get into someone's place.

-Yeah, I should do it. Besides it's fine I'll tell him to fuck of and send his computer back. I got this.- Kate gave her an encouraging smile and grabbed her hand.

It was time.

Her heart beat fast but her hands were steady as she dialed the number and her voice wouldn't waver. She would be firm and wouldn't give him a chance to bother her again.

-Hello.

-I got your gifts.- She told him not bothering to be polite.- I told you never to see me again.

-And I didn't.- He laughed.- Did I?- His tone was playful, as if this was all a game and she filled with rage. She wandered if he would be so happy with a knife sticking out of his neck. At her side Kate stiffened and held her hand tighter. She looked as if she could reach beyond the phone and strangle him to death. If only she could.

-No, you just broke into my apartment. Which part of "Stay the fuck away from me." Did you not understand?

-Anna…- He warned his tone hard and she laughed. Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

-Anna, what? You don't get to be mad, asshole and _don't _interrupt me again. I told you to stay away and you broke in…

-I just gave you a gift. You should learn to be thankful.

-DO NOT interrupt me Christian. You are not talking, I am.- It enraged her how he treated her, as if she was a child that had to be treated with condescendence. He was always on the lookout for something to use against her, testing her limits to see how far he could go.- And I never asked you for any gifts and _you _should learn to accept a NO as an answer.

-I don't see why…

-The computer and flowers will be sent to your building today. You won't talk to me, give me anything or even think of me. If you ever do I'll call the police. .done. I can't believe I have to say it again. FORGET ABOUT ME. I don't want you in my life and I never will.

The line went silent for excruciating seconds and just when she thought the connection broke and her speech was for nothing he spoke again, his voice cold.

-Very well.- And he hang up.

-Motherfucking shit, isn't he a treat?- Kate said with disgust. Anna didn't like this, it was the same as when he had appeared outside of her apartment. _Very well. _For some reason it sounded like a promise but, a promise for what?

Christian Grey was over. He would be out of her life whether he wanted to or not. Anna went to the post office and sent his computer back. For the flowers she would have to pay so instead she gave them to a woman on the street, she told her her boyfriend had cheated on her and she didn't want them. Throwing them away in the trash seemed too cruel, it wasn't the poor roses fault.

She tried to act normal, to live her life as if nothing happened but she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched.

Things got better at school. In between classes and preparation for the exams to come she had better things to worry about. Even more, Alex was nowhere to be seen. They were supposed to meet at lunch to finish the research and then they would go to his place to polish it. That way it would be over and they could go on with the individual project but she called and texted him and had no response.

After waiting him for an hour on their meeting place she went home. Nobody had heard from him, not even Claire his girlfriend. It was as if he had disappeared.

It was six in the afternoon when she finally heard from him. Anna was attending a customer when she got a call.

_Alex_

-I'm sorry,- She told the man, it was the one who had helped her with the boxes the other day. He was trying on different screws for a metal piece, he didn't need her help.- Would you mind if I take this call? It'll be a few seconds.

-Oh sure take your time.- He gave her a kind smile which she returned.

-Thanks.- Maybe not all guys were jerks.

-Hey Alex, what happened?

-Anna?- A familiar female voice asked.

-Yes, who is this?

-I'm Jenny, Alex's sister?- Now she remembered. Jenny was two years older than Alex but they shared the apartment and were like best friends. Anna had met her when the class's group went out for a drink a night, she took Kate and Alex took Jenny. After that they met again when working on the project with Alex. She was kind and funny though she loved to embarrass her little brother, often telling childhood stories that had his brother blush.

-Oh, hi Jenny how are you?- And why was she calling?

-Good, emm, listen I'm calling because Alex can't finish the project with you, he's in the hospital.

-What?!- Anna practically screamed, scaring the customer that looked at her worried.- What happened? Is he ok?

-Yeah…- Her voice broke and Anna clutched the phone closer to her ear.- Like, he's not in danger now or anything but some guys mugged him and beat him up real bad.

-Oh my God I'm so sorry.- Poor Alex.- Did they caught them?

-No. Someone found him and called the ambulance but Alex won't talk. He just wanted to tell you that he can't make it so you don't lose the chance to give the final and graduate.- But if he didn't it would take Alex six more months to graduate and he already had a job offer… Shit.

-That's really nice of him. You think I can go and visit him?

-Sure come on over… what?- The ghost of a voice could be heard from the other side but it soon got cut.- Mmm actually I don't think he can. The doctors say he has to rest but, umm listen I have to go…

-Ok… wait! It's just that Alex had the research at his place, can I go and…?

-No no, that's fine I'll send it to you.- He replied instantly.- Thanks Anna, take care. I'll tell Alex you said hi.- And she hung up.

What the hell was that about?

-Anna?- The customer's voice brought her back to reality.

-Yeah? You need help?

-No but, are you ok?

-No it's just… a friend of mine got mugged.- His face turned sad.

-I'm sorry, is he ok?

-Yeah, yes he's fine. Sorry about that, did you find what you were looking for?

Going back to home, Anna didn't feel as scared as before; her mind to preoccupied trying to make sense of things to pay attention to the outside world. She couldn't get Alex out of her mind. What if, and this was ridiculous but what if Christian had hurt him? It didn't make sense, and it wasn't as if her and Alex were close for the psycho to see him as a threat or something but the more she thought about it the more sense it made.

She picked the mail in their locker and made her way upstairs. Between the bills and propaganda something stood out; it was a heavy brown envelope with no name or address. Great just fucking great, another one of the psycho's little gifts.

She carefully opened it, keeping it away of her face in case it had acid or some microbiological weapon. _And opening it is the smartest choice? _A little voice in her head nagged. T her surprise, and relief, there was none of the kind but instead were paper folders with photocopies on them. In the first one there were medical reports, correction, psychiatric reports. The names had been deleted with black marker.

Anna stopped in her steps and read the report.

Caucasian female, brown hair, blue eyes and same height as hers said the examination. She felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand on end. _What was this and who would give it to her?_

_Obsessive behavior. Stalking. Self-harming tendencies. Attempted suicide. Attempt of murder. _Caught her attention.

_Victim: Grey, Christian. Broke restraining order, was institutionalized on court order._

Anna sat in the middle of the stairs and took out the other folders. There were all of women, the names and pictures had been erased in all but the physical description were similar; caucasian, brunette, blue eyes. The cases were almost identical and the "victim" was the same: Christian Grey.

After looking at the six files she found a note on a simple white paper written with blue ink.

_He breaks people. Don't trust him._


	4. Day 4

_**New chapter! Thanks to all the people who showed their support, it meant a lot!**_

_**WARNING: Slight Twilight pun.**_

_He breaks people. Don't trust him._

**About three things Anna was absolutely sure of.**

**First, Christian Grey was a monster.**

**Second, there was someone out there, and she didn't know how or why, that cared enough to warn her about him.**

**And third; looking at the mass of people running around with artfully crafted masks, costumes and decorations in front of the imposing glass building, Anna had found her.**

After reading and re-reading every medical file in that envelope, Anna sat with her back straight against the wall and her eyes lost in the distance. She was not the first Christian had done this to, nor would she be the last. The women in the files were all like her. _His type._ Anna thought with a mix of fear and disgust. _I'm his type._

They all ended up the same, unstable, _crazy,_ and institutionalized all because of him. What did he do to them? Did he chase them like he was doing with her? Stalked them, controlled them until they weren't themselves again? Until all there was left was what he made of them? A shiver made her shudder but the thoughts kept coming to her.

How were their lives before him, before they were locked up? Had they been like her, college students with dreams and hopes that met a nice guy once and he didn't let them go? Had they been like her and left the second they saw something wrong with him or had they stayed believing it was all in their heads? That a guy so funny, and charming and sweet could not be what they saw, the monster within?

What had he done to them?

What would he do to _her?_

Whatever had happened, someone else knew, and he or she knew where she lived but the thought didn't scare her as much as how it had been with the flowers. Sure it was creepy but this person wanted her to know about these women for a reason, and Anna was going to find out.

With her mind set she went downstairs with a plan. Whoever had left the envelope had to be caught in the security cameras, all she needed was access.

-Hey Janice.- Anna smiled at the Janitor from the door to the little room where both janitors worked. The blonde woman was looking at something at the computer screen when Anna spoke and she greeted her with a smile. For a moment while going back downstairs Anna had considering just asking Janice to let her view the recordings and see if she could spot whoever had left the files. It wouldn't take long, Kate had arrived home about two hours and she always checked the mail when she did, the person must have arrived after her roommate but before her. A minute, maybe two and she would leave. The problems was things were a bit tense after what happened with Robert, letting a stranger into someone's apartment was serious business, and after they had reported him the neighbors counseling was deciding what to do; it did not look good for Robb.

That was why Anna decided to lie and access the recordings by herself because, by the way things were going Janice wouldn't want to risk her job, not that she could blame her, she didn't want to risk her either.

-The Miller kids are banging at their door, they say they got stuck.- Janice smile dropped all of the sudden and a sour expression took over. _Not again, _she seemed to say.

The Miller kids were well known in the building; they would wake up early just to steal the newspaper and piss everybody off. They would ring the door bells and then run away, as if they didn't know how it could possibly be.

This one time the two brothers had snuck into Mrs. Llorente's apartment and hidden in her closet with ketchup all over them to make it look like blood. Mrs. Llorente was a quiet woman, who retired from a management position a few years back due to heart problems. Not that the kids knew… but still, who the hell would do that? Needless to say that when the sixty-eight years old woman opened her closet and found two dead children she didn't take it too well. The poor woman had to be hospitalized for two weeks until she recovered. Even after that the kids kept doing their stupid pranks on everybody.

That was why Anna chose them, nobody would suspect a thing, even when Janice went up there and the kids swore they hadn't done anything, why should she believe them? They cried wolf way too many times.

-Great.- She muttered standing up.- Would you mind staying here until I get back?- She asked after giving the place a second glance.- I won't be long.

-Sure, no problem.- _I was counting on it._

She waited until Janice was up the stairs before going inside. Luckily, it was easy to find the recordings and manage the settings. She was afraid that since that day they had changed something, added a password or that she missed a step when Robert had shown them but it was all there, just as she remembered. Now she just had to go through two hours of material before the janitor came back and caught her.

Neighbors, neighbors, delivery man, neighbors, Mr. Creight with the nanny but no kids, neighbors, a kid leaving adds, neighbors.

A minute had passed and there were still 78 minutes to check. Shit.

-C'mon… C'mon….-She muttered to herself as the fast-paced image went by and no one stopped to leave the files. Maybe Kate hadn't checked the mail after all. Maybe he or she knew how to avoid the camera. Maybe this was just a stupid idea that would…

A girl.

Anna paused and went back to see the girl that had stand in front of their mail box. At regular speed she saw her walk in; petite, white skin and blond hair spilling under a dark hat . She was wearing a short wool skirt with printed leggings and a leather jacket, carrying a portfolio, a back pack and a plastic bag with rolls of what seemed to be paper, sticking out of it. She looked around until her eyes set on the mail boxes; she went through the names until stopping at one.

Her back was to the camera and Anna could not see which one she chose but she saw the woman take the envelope from her backpack and then she was gone. It was her. Anna took several photos with her phone from as many angles as she could before shutting it down and going outside.

It didn't take long after that for Janice to come back and for Anna to finally go into her apartment.

-I don't know her.- Kate admitted looking at the photo on Anna's cellphone. Kate had not taken the medical files well, as one would expect. What would you do if your friend was being stalked by a guy that turned women crazy and had them committed? But this time she was in no mood to talk about it, classes had been more than tiring for her and she went to bed early.

Anna stayed up late working in the project she was supposed to do with Alex. Alex. What the hell had happened to him? Kate said his sister looked fine and that she just gave her the papers and left but the image of her friend lying bruised and in pain in a hospital bed made it hard for her to concentrate.

_You looked so happy with that guy…_

Christian's words haunted her. When he had followed her to college, he had seen her and Alex and now he didn't want to talk to her… Could Christian…? No, no right? It was ridiculous, she didn't even saw Alex in a romantic way that would get him and his sick mind jealous.

_He followed me, broke into my apartment, and threatened me after a one night stand. He's not right. He could do this._

God, what the fuck was going on? She took her tired eyes away from the computer screen and her gaze fell on the medical files.

Women driven into insanity, for him. All because of him. She wondered sickly whether she would ever become a file more in that pile.

_He breaks people._

After a surprisingly decent night of sleep, it wasn't until lunch hour that Anna remembered the blonde girl and the medical files. She had spent a good deal of time the night before looking at the photos to see if she could find something that would help her identify the girl but with no luck. The security camera was of too low definition to capture any detail that might help, all she had was her face.

But next morning as she was leaving college in a free hour she saw something. A guy around her age passed next to her and he was carrying the same paper tubes the blonde woman had in the security video. They were long tubes made of cardboard and decorated with painted paper, the designs were similar to those that the woman had.

-Excuse me.- She called him. He was good-looking, with an easy smile that was contagious.-Sorry, this is going to sound weird but, what are those things in your bag?

-The canons?- He asked, lifting his eyebrows and lifting the bag in his hand.- They are for the MICA's celebration.

-The what?

-Maryland Institute College of Arts, there is a celebration each year for the foundation and the canons are part of it. You can come if you want,- He offered.- It's October the second and it's open for the public. I'm sure you'll love it.

-Thanks, sounds nice.

Anna said good-bye and kept walking. She checked her watch, only twenty minutes to get lunch and be back, and she couldn't skip this class to go to MICA and try to find the mysterious woman. She took her phone from her back pocket and called Kate, telling her the plan. She would go after class to see if she could talk to her, to ask why she had left those files for her.

The thing was, Anna didn't know the girl, for all she cared she could be working with Christian, baiting her closer to insanity. Whatever happened, Anna wanted to have a guaranty that someone would know where she was going, in case something happened. You could never be too careful.

It was four in the afternoon when she arrived at MICA. The building, a beautiful mix of glass and cement, stood proudly in the middle of the block, surrounded by trees. Students and professors alike were outside setting the preparations for October the second. Paper flowers of incredible detail and size were being tested on the grass. A contrived wire statue was being settled in the middle of the block, its shape a human hand that disappeared in a mass of copper. The cardboard canons were made into different piles across the campus, all with their own printed designs.

Anna felt nervous as she looked around trying to spot the blonde, like walking into the lion's den. _Don't let him scare you._ She tried to convince herself. _If he does, he already won. _And she sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. So she walked nonchalantly, looking at the works of arts, occasionally stopping at one or two to get a better look.

At first she had considered staying under a low profile, not to draw too much attention to herself in case she was being followed. How would Christian react if he knew about this woman? Did he know her already? What would she do when she saw her there? But maybe it would be better if she had witnesses, people that could tell the police that she had been there and _who _she had been with.

_God Anna, this is not CSI. You're not going to die and the police follow the clues._ But still, better to be safe than sorry, so she made small talk with some students here and there, asking about their works. They seemed to be used to it, some were nice, a few not so much but she didn't care, not now. What mattered was that people had seen her face and that they could remember her.

Anna had been looking at a brunette carrying what could only be described as a huge black and white pom-pom when she saw her; the blond girl dressed in jeans and a galaxy t-shirt was there, walking to the main entrance at an easy pace.

It was now or never and when she was a few steps behind her, Anna called her.

There was a moment when the blonde woman looked at her that had Anna reconsidering whether she was the same person from the security video; the clothes were different, her hair on a ponytail giving her face another frame. That was, of course, until the woman recognized her. Her pretty fear was contorted by fear and she suddenly looked much older than before.

-I need to talk to you.- Anna said taking a step towards her but the woman didn't react, her eyes looked quickly around before settling on her again and, out of nowhere, she smiled and the fear was gone.

-Sure. Can I help you with something?

The change set her aback for a moment but Anna was not going to give up.

-Yes,- She said in her equally polite tone.- I need to know why you gave me those psychiatric files.

-Sorry,- She shrugged.- Don't know what you're talking about.

-Really?- Anna took her phone and showed her the photo she had of her from the security camera.- Isn't this you leaving the envelope in my mail box?

Her smile so careful constructed, faltered for only a moment. She clearly had no idea about the cameras and there was no denying now that she knew something about what was going on with Christian Grey but she composed herself fast enough.

-I don't think so.- She said.- I don't know you, sorry. I'm late for class.

In a moment of panic, Anna grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay. She knew something, and she wasn't going to leave without answers.

-Listen, I spent all week worrying about a psycho that broke into my apartment and threatened me, I ask him to stay away and you come and leave me a bunch of medical records from women that look just like me, that knew Christian.- She hissed.- Is this part of his game? Did he tell you to scare me?

-I was trying to warn you!- She said, eyes wide only inches from Anna's face. It surprised her how much the two of them looked alike, not only the big blue eyes but her soft features as well. They could easily pass off as sisters were it not for the blonde hair. It could not be a coincidence.- They are watching.-She said, pulling away.- You have to go.

-Who?- Anna's gaze travelled through the crowd of students but she couldn't see anybody watching them.

-His men, they are following you, don't you get it?- She pulled her arm away.- And if they see the two of us together it's not going to end well for _neither _of us. Just go.

-Please, you… you tried to warn me. Why? How? I don't even know what to do, he doesn't listen.- How many times had she told him to stay away? He had called her twice that day already. She didn't want to be another broken girl in the pile.

The woman was about to say something when her eyes settled on a spot behind her and went wide. When they returned to her Anna could tell that she was scared but there was also softness when she looked at Anna's scared face.

-Buy a burner phone. 555-789-008, DO NOT call me from your cellphone, you understand? It's surely tapped by now.- She smiled then, politely as if Anna had just been asking for directions, she even pointed at some direction behind her and left.

Confused and at the brink of tears, Anna watched her walk away for a few moments before leaving. Her phone was tapped? She took it out. It didn't look any different; the apps were in the same place. Sure, the battery hadn't been working well and it was overheating in the last two days but it was an old phone.

As Anna stood in the corner of the street waiting for a cab, she didn't know what made her look up; considering how her mind had been racing through endless, unfinished thoughts. Maybe it was the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and the uneasy feeling in her gut that told her she was being watched. Whatever it was that warned her she listened.

There, at her left sitting on a coffee chair reading the newspaper was the man that had broken into her apartment.

She was being followed.

-Sir?- Andrea's voice chimed from the intercom.

-Have you contacted her?- Christian asked distractedly as he worked with the newest shipment requirement.

-No Sir, I am afraid Miss Steele has been unavailable for the time being, and Miss Kavanagh has been uncooperative.

-How so?

-Well, she refuses to discuss about Miss Steele and claims that you have no right in demanding an interview with her. Miss Kavanagh is the College's Editor and the one who scheduled the first interview with. She affirms that if you want this new interview to take place, you'll have it with her.

-Because I always do what other people tell me to?- He muttered to himself.- Very well then, sue her.

-Under which grounds?- Andrea's calmed voice spoke.

-Retention of intellectual property. I had that interview with Miss Steele but Miss Kavanagh took use of that confidential information to divulge on her paper without authorization. Make sure you implicate the university as well, they were the ones that allowed her paper to be published.

-Very well Sir, she'll receive notification later in the afternoon. Would you need anything else?

-That would be all Andrea, thank you.

Christian checked his phone again, no news from Anna or Taylor yet. It didn't matter now, Anna could not ignore him for long.

**Thoughts, ideas? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Day 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited! :)**

**Kate's POV**

**Day 4.**

-No, I know what you're saying Kate; it's just not possible not for this job at least, and Samuel Murray it's a great addition to our team, you understand, right?- Michel Nishan's voice sounded pleading on the other side of the line.

-Of course I do,- Kate lied. She was grabbing her phone tightly as she stepped outside of the university building and into the cold campus.- I just wished you had told me sooner. You said they were considering me for the job so I kept my schedule free, that's all.

-Oh, sorry about that, so… we are good, right?

-Absolutely.- Her car was parked on the east wing, about two blocks from the main entrance and Kate strolled through the silent night, paying no attention to the cold biting her bare skin when her fury was consuming her. Kate had met Michel Nishan in a party two months ago through a mutual friend; he worked for the BBC as one of the head researchers and Kate had been trilled to meet him. Having a contact of his position could come in handy when searching for a job, and just a week before he had called her with an amazing offer; to be part of the team of journalists that would cover the next political event of the fallen-in-disgrace senator Russell. It was a good opportunity for any journalist but amazing for Kate, who as still a college senior, wouldn't have even been considered for the job. It was amazing, fantastic, exhilarating. Kate and Anna had talked for hours about what it meant and how much it would help her resume, Anna was sure she would make it, so was Kate. That was until Michel called her ten minutes ago explaining how they had had a "wonderful opportunity!" And got Samuel Murray, renowned journalist, to get a full private interview with the senator.

Bye, bye little team of journalists, bye bye great opportunity, bye bye fucking peace of mind.

Despite what many believed, Kate was not a sore loser, she just hated to lose against someone who didn't deserve to win, and Samuel Murray fell into that category.

The "renowned" journalist was nothing but an idiot who, by sheer dumb luck, got internationally famous overnight for something that wasn't even of his own doing. Ever since then he had published two poorly written books and had flaunted his egotistical ass in every social event he had managed to get invited to.

For the last year and a half he hadn't published anything of value, or done anything even remotely respectable. The man had no talent, only luck and that had gotten him one of the best career opportunities a journalist could dream of. To say Kate was pissed was an understatement, but she couldn't tell that to Michel. She couldn't yell at him and call him an idiot for choosing a guy that couldn't do half of what she did, she would lose a great opportunity and be tilted as crazy at the second. Kate would have to play nice, just like Anna had taught her.

Sometimes you have to go for the kill, and others you have to wait and lure the prey in.

And so Kate was nice, delightful even, and told Michel what a great choice he had made, that she hoped he got a wonderful interview. Sure, she may have made a few passive-aggressive comments about Murray's capabilities in his field of work but she made sure to say them with the coldest touch of sweetness. Let the fake compliments roll in his mind until he can't ignore them anymore.

Kate had been so caught up in the conversation that she did not hear the sounds of footsteps until the call was ended. It wasn't abnormal, she was hardly the only student that left classes at that hour, and yet something made the hairs in the back of her neck stand still and she glanced back to see who was behind her.

It was a man, tall in his mid-thirties and wearing a dark business suit.

He was staring at her.

Kate held her chin up and eyed him warily before resuming her walk to her car. The cold air was suddenly unbearable and she walked faster. The footsteps followed her.

She dig her hand into her left pocket and gripped tightly her keys but, more importantly, the pepper spray she had in her key chain.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ She didn't like this. This had creepy Christian Grey stamped all over it. _Anna._ Kate had bought a pepper pray for her too but had forgotten to give it to her. God, what if she had a creepy guy in a suit following her too? Alone on the streets, it wouldn't be strange for her car to break again. She had no spray, no gun, no nothing to be safe against anybody…

_No, no. She's thougher than she looks, smart. _She would be fine, she had to be. _Please Anna, please be safe. I'm coming. _She gripped the spray harder.

-Miss Kavanagh?- The man behind her called. If the asshole thought he could distract her he was fucking wrong. Only a few more steps…

-Miss Kavanagh!- The voice was mere inches from her and, before she knew it there was a hand on her arm. Kate didn't think about it, she just acted. She lifted the spray, took the safety off and sprayed the man's face with bright orange. It was more liquid than a spray but it worked just fine, the man let go of her and started screaming and panting, trying to rub the pain out of his eyes.

-YOU WANT MORE?!- She held her ground watching the man squirm into a little ball on the dark parking lot.

-Shit.- Another voice called from a few feet behind her, another man wearing a suit but no suitcase like the other. He watched the man on the floor and then to Kate, back to the man and Kate again.

-Wait!- He raised his hands in a calming gesture when he saw She was turning at him.- Please just… are you Katherine Kavanagh?

Kate stood still, hand still up holding the spray aiming at the new guy and trying to determine whether he was a threat.

-Who the fuck wants to know?

-I… We work for Lindens and Hershire. We have a citation for you.

That threw her off. Kate had heard those names before, that was a lawyer's firm. But why would she get a citation for?

-Why? What kind of citation?

-Please, my coworker…

-Is happily trying to rip his eyes off,- She cut him off when he took a step closer.- You wanna be next?

When he said nothing and the man in the back kept moaning and sniffing, Kate asked;

-Why a citation?

-I don't know, they don't tell us. We just deliver them.

-Show it to me.- When he reached inside his jacket pocket Kate cursed herself for her stupidity. He could have a gun in there and she just told him to go and get it. The tight grip on the small can no longer made her feel powerful. What could she do against a gun?

This could be it, this could end right now for her. Wasn't she supposed to see her entire life pass through her eyes? All she could see were the motions of the scruffy man to reach inside his pocket, blood pumping wildly through her body as if it knew this could very well be the last few pumps it got.

He took his hand. It was an envelope.

-Throw it.- It fell to her left, near a red car. Without taking her eyes off of him she picked it up. It had her name on it, and the lawyer's names. She stared at him for a second, eyes hard before nodding to his friend still crying behind them.

-Leave.- He didn't need to be told twice and he ran to help his friend get up. Kate ran to her car before something else happened or somebody from the campus saw them and started asking questions. Locking the doors and making sure no one is in the backseat ready to murder her, she gave a last glance to the two men melting in the shadows, they never looked back.

They would go to self-defense classes, Karate, kick-boxing whatever didn't mess with their schedules they would do it, Kate would drag Anna if it were necessary. They wouldn't have to be afraid, if the dickwad came for them, they would be ready.

With shaky hands, she took her phone and called Anna.

She didn't answer.

Anna's POV

-He is suing you?!- This was unbelievable, what a little piece of shit. Anna's blood boiled and it took all of her self-control not to drive to his place and beat the crap out of him. To mess with her was one thing, one sick, twisted thing, but to mess with Kate? Her friends? The fucker was going down.

-Oh, not just me,-Kate said jokingly.- The newspaper and the university too. Apparently I…- She picked up the lawsuit from their new hotel-room bed and read.- _"Took possession of private intellectual property by illegal means." _

-But that's ridiculous!- Anna spat. She had gotten home ready to tell Kate everything that had happened; the talk with Leila, the man following her and the fact that her cellphone might be tapped, only to find her yelling at the phone at her lawyer, her face hot with anger, but considering her phone could be tapped, so could be their apartment. Before they could discuss anything the two decided to rent a hotel room nearby, just to be safe. -You set up an appointment with him, months in advance. You couldn't go so I covered you; I had all the certifications his secretary asked for he has no reason for suing you.

-Yeah,- Kate sighed and picked two tiny whiskey bottles from the mini fridge.- But the appointment was for _me, _and even though you had everything he required to take my place he used a stupid loophole to say that I stole whatever he said in the interview.- She poured the bottles into two glasses and turned on the TV, handing the whiskey to Anna who drank it in one gulp.- Basically it means that the meeting then changed to you, so you were the person legally responsible for whatever it was said in there but the article was published under my name. My lawyer says that, under legal terms, I stole the information and distributed it without authorization.

-Well fuck it, what can we do?

-I can pay the bail, half a million dollars…

-Or…?- Kate and her family had money, but not enough to spill half millions in a lawsuit.

-Or I can take it to court and fight it, which is what we're doing. Langston-Our lawyer.- Says it's just a matter of time, I didn't really do anything serious. It would be a year, maybe two of in and out of courthouses before the whole thing just wears off. Nothing important really.

-Are you sure?

-Absolutely.- Kate laid back in the King-sized bed and patted beside her for Anna to join.

-What a little fucker this turned out to be, huh?- Kate laughed and grabbed her hand, playing with her delicate fingers as she watched the BBC.

-I should get rid of my cellphone. Do you think whatever it has is in the photos too? Like, if I pass the archives to the cloud the tap will go too?

-Mmm… the most common way is to get someone's phone and plant the tap in the hardware. Remember like with John Kersich?- He had been a guy in one of Kate's classes that was working on a high profile project but somebody stole his research and posted it online, ruining all of his work.- But who knows what kind of spy techy-techi the asshole has? Better to be done with it.

And so, after writing down the most important numbers, she threw it into the toilet. Lost were the photos from her trip to Buzios with Kate, afternoons and nights spent with friends. The Christmas Holidays, Easter, Thanksgiving and birthdays from the last years with her family, and luckily, so were gone the 47 missed phone calls from Christian Grey.

**Day 5.**

-What about this one?- Anna pointed at the notice in the newspaper; an apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom with garage included and reasonably priced. After thinking about it the two friends realized that being afraid of being in their own home was not an option but, as they had no way of discovering where and if the microphones were, they decided to move out.

-Too far away, isn't there something closer to down town?

-Not if you want to keep paying the same.

-I don't care about that.- She let the towel fall and started getting dressed.- The prices will be a bit higher but it'll be worth it. I promise.

-Kate, I don't think I can pay more than I am right now, and don't you want to be careful in case this lawsuit…

The wet towel hit her face.

-First,- Kate pointed a long finger at her. She looked ridiculous, face serious but naked, balancing on one leg as she put her panties on.- You don't have to pay any more than you do. I told you already you don't even have to pay anything at all in the first place. And second, we are not talking about anything creepy-Christian related, that includes that stupid lawsuit that will fade out in no time.

-You don't know that, I just don't think…- She dodged a slipper.- Would you stop that! I'm serious here!

-So am I, Anna you gotta stop thinking and worrying. You are being chased by a lunatic, this is the time to stop worrying and do whatever the fuck you want. Just chill, you've paid your cosmic quote of shits to happen.

-If there was ever a moment were I should be worried, it should be when I'm being chased by a lunatic that won't leave me or my friends alone, regardless of cosmic quotes.

Kate simply shrugged.- You earn nothing from worrying.

-Neither from doing nothing.

-We're not doing nothing, we are doing the best thing we can do right now, and that is to move on with our lives. We can't let him take over that, if we do then he already won. And if it comes at us again, we have our pepper spray, a shovel and twenty six square miles of land to burry a body.

-We'll get through this.- Anna said confidently, trying to believe her own words. _We'll get through this. We'll get through this._

-You and me?- Kate smiled, hoping.

-You and me,- Anna promised, this time smilling.- No matter what it takes.

Second call, no answer. Anna stared at her new burner phone trying to will the girl to pick up her call. She had done everything she had asked for and now Anna and Kate where in their hotel room waiting to talk to the blonde that had warned them about Christian.

-I don't think she's going to answer honey.- Kate was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and back straight against the wall working on a final project.- Maybe is for the best, who knows who this chick was? She could have given you a fake number. Just let it drop, you still haven't studied Friday, have you?

Friday Anna had to present the project she had done with Alex. The one he had dropped after he was attacked. She had tried calling to check up on him but all of her calls went unanswered or with a promise of calling back later that never came. People at her class talked about what had happened to him but they all seemed to know the same as she did; he was attacked four blocks outside of the apartment he shared with his sister and had been beaten badly but nobody had been caught. The situation had everybody on edge, and they all took extra precautions when leaving campus like going by groups of two or more and trying to avoid desert streets.

Everytime she thought about her friend Christian's cold words accompanied her. _You seemed so happy with him._

Tired, Anna made up her mind. She would try once more and then go back to her studying. _Don't let him win. _Only two more finals, two and she would have graduated on time as she had always wanted. She had so many things she wanted to do, offers she could explore. Only two more weeks and she would be free but she couldn't help the feeling that, as soon as she would open flight, she would be captured and caged in a world that shrinks by the time, by his accord. He breaks people.

Maybe the blonde woman could help her, maybe not but she sure as hell would try.

This time Anna didn't call, she sent a message. Either she talked or Anna would show up in MICA, Christian's lackeys and all. It only took a few seconds for her screen to light up with an incoming call from her.

-This better be a burner.- She hissed, clearly angry but also low. As if she was afraid of being heard.

-It is.

-Good, what do you want?

-you said you'd help me.

-No, I just gave you my number. I want nothing to do with him.

-Then we have something in common. You said you know about Christian, help me get rid of him.

-Hate to break your bubble but it's not that easy, you don't just get rid of Christian Grey. He gets rid of you, Anna. Look, you look like a good person, and I know you don't want to hear this but once he wants you he doesn't stop. I thought you were just dating him so I gave you the files to scare you off but if you already tried to break things off with him and he didn't let you, that's it. There is nothing I can do.

-So, what I just wait until what? He already broke into my apartment, tapped my phone, sued my friend for a half a million dollars and I'm pretty sure he put another friend in the hospital. What the fuck does he want?

-He wants you, to own you. Listen, that is just the beginning he'll try to get you away from everyone, your family, your friends until you have nothing left but him. You can try and run but he'll find you, he always does and it will be worst for you then. You can't do anything! You can't…- She sounded at the brink of tears.- Die your hair.

-Why?- What the fuck would that do?

-He likes brunettes; if you're blonde he won't be so… strong. Maybe if you do, you could wait until he finds someone else.

-And wait for him to do this to another girl? No, there has to be a way…

-There isn't Anna. I'm sorry but there isn't.

There was an awkward silence, again, when Anna thought she could scream. Instead she said the first harmless thing that came to her mind.

-I don't know your name.

-It's Leila. Anna, I'm sorry but there is really nothing I can do.-She sighed.- Good luck, I mean it.

Four hours after the phone call with Leila, Anna and Kate had done their best to go back to their lives. Kate went to her late class and Anna studied her presentation for Friday but all the while it felt as if the weather was suddenly colder as the feeling of utter despair settled on Anna. Leila said there was no way of escaping Christian, that one way or another he would get her and break her but how could she just wait and let that happen? Not to her and not to her friends. She would call her parents tomorrow, even though she had been putting it off not to worry them, maybe it was time to tell them, to be ready. He won't take her away from nobody.

Her presentation was almost ready, she just needed to memorize Alex's part better. Just fifteen more pages to read… and memorize… because Alex was in the hospital, beaten up…

_Agggghhh!_ She would never get the work done. She stood up leaving the research on the table. It annoyed her that, even though she tried, Christian Grey could not leave her mind.

_He likes brunettes._

Anna looked at her reflection in the window and made up her mind. There was a pharmacy nearby; she could be blonde in no time.

She decided she wasn't doing this because of him. Anna had always wondered how she would look like being blonde; she had even tried to dye her hair when she was eighteen and fresh out of high school. She had figured if it looked bad, nobody would see it, but it had backfired on her. She thought any hair dye would do and ended up with her head red for a month before she dyed it back to her natural color. After that her hair never changed, until now.

It would be fun, and she felt her spirits lifting up a little at the thought of doing something so simple. Kate would love it, she had always joked blondes had more fun.

Oh but how wrong she was.


End file.
